Happy Three Friends
by TheKingHHH100
Summary: I'm really happy with my Pokémon friends, especially my best friends: Bulbasaur and Blastoise. I really like being a Charmeleon. But I especially like my trainer. We are so close to get the 8th badge so we can enter the Pokémon League, but my trainer decided that first he wanted to spend some time at home in Cerulean City before leaving for the last gym at Viridian City.


**Hey everyone, TheKingHHH100 here, back again after a brief hiatus due to my birthday! Today I bring you my next story. If you leave a review or add to favorites that would be a nice late birthday gift!**

**Just joking but hope you enjoy the story. As always I've checked for grammar and spelling mistakes, but let me know if I missed any. I also noticed I forgot to include a disclaimer in my past two stories, which is something most authors do. So I included one here and will start adding one to each story I post. Also yes, the title of this story is a reference to what you think, if you realized it… uh, well done!**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters; all rights go to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

* * *

I'm really happy with my Pokémon friends, especially my best friends: Bulbasaur and Blastoise. I really like being a Charmeleon. But I especially like my trainer. We are so close to get the 8th badge so we can enter the Pokémon League, but my trainer decided that first he wanted to spend some time at home in Cerulean City before leaving for the last gym at Viridian City. I still remember when my trainer caught me; it was the happiest day of my life.

_I was only a little Charmander. I got lost on Mt. Moon and got separated from my family. I was alone and scared. Suddenly, I tripped with a rock and fell to the ground. Only that it wasn't a rock. It was a Geodude, and it looked angry that I accidentally hit it. Suddenly a young boy appeared, he looked at what was happening and took out a small red and white orb that got bigger when he touched it with his hand. He threw the small orb and it opened in midair. A flash of white light blinded me for a second and when I opened my eyes again, there was a big blue turtle in front and between me and the wild Geodude._

_The young boy screamed, "Wartortle, Water Gun!" and his Pokémon obeyed him by spitting a torrent of water at the Geodude. Being a Rock and Ground type, it quickly fell to the attack. I don't blame it, I also hate water. Mother said that if we came in contact with excessive water we could die. Something about the flame on our tails. The boy threw another red and white orb at the Geodude and it opened once again when it hit the Rock Pokémon, a red light engulfing Geodude and absorbing it. It moved a couple of times and I heard a ding sound before it stopped moving completely._

_I didn't know where the Geodude had gone or who were this boy and his Pokémon that helped me, so naturally I was afraid. The boy quickly came close to me and whispered that everything was gonna be alright, that he wasn't going to hurt me and would make sure I was safe. I quickly hugged him and he asked me if I wanted to come with him and the rest of his Pokémon. I looked at his Wartortle, who smiled as he gave me a thumb up. I nodded in acceptance, since otherwise I may not make it out of the cave. The boy took another one of those orbs out of his pocket and I got nervous, since I didn't know what would happen once I get in it. But I was sure that he meant it when he said he wouldn't hurt me, so I accepted when he touched me with the orb and the red light enveloped me inside._

We were flying on our trainer's Pidgeot to Cerulean City. I quickly realized that we were close to arriving. Time flies when you remember things. We got off Pidgeot and our trainer quickly returned him to its Poke Ball. Then we walked to our trainer's house. There we meet her mother. She was a really nice and friendly woman. She prepared dinner for all of us. Night time arrived and our trainer let us sleep at the garden outside so we could be together and play. I was really tired from the fly, so I quickly fell asleep remembering the time I evolved.

_My trainer and I were at the Vermilion City Gym. I was my trainer's last hope to win as his other Pokémon had already fallen to the leader's Raichu. I fought with all I've had, but the other Pokémon was more experienced and stronger then I was. However, I didn't give up. I looked at my trainer and saw he had a confident look on his face. He knew I could do this, he believed in me. I endured the powerful Thunderbolts that the Electric Mouse shot at me and retaliated with Ember. However, what came out of my mouth were more flames, turning it into a Flamethrower. It quickly engulfed the Raichu and left him badly burn. There I saw I could win this battle, I was confident enough in my abilities, just like my trainer. I finished off the Raichu and then turned to see my trainer with a shocked look on his face. I looked everywhere trying to find what he was staring at. Then he told me that I had evolved into Charmeleon. I felt really proud about it._

Suddenly something hit me and it woke me up. I quickly looked around to find my friend Bulbasaur. I asked him what was he doing and he shockingly told me he was going to kill me. I asked him why and he said _"I must be our trainer's favorite Pokémon!"_ after finishing that sentence he quickly attacked me again. I dodged his Tackle and said _"Who cares who his favorite is? The important thing is that we are friends!"_

He didn't listen to me and continued to try and attack me. I quickly dodged his Razor Leaves and shouted for him to stop. He didn't listen. He continued to attack until one of his attacks woke up Blastoise. He asked what was happening and I told him Bulbasaur was trying to kill me. He scolded Bulbasaur for it, but then Bulbasaur attacked him too. Blastoise responded with an attack of his own and the two started fighting. They fought until I finally stopped them and they calmed down.

The next day we were training for our gym battle, but Bulbasaur didn't speak to me. I asked Blastoise if I really was our trainer's favorite Pokémon, since he knew him longer than I did. Blastoise responded that our trainer loved us all equally, and told me not to listen to Bulbasaur.

That night I was wondering about what Blastoise had told me, when once again I was attacked by Bulbasaur. The same thing happened, I dodged his attacks and told him to stop, only for him not to listen and continue to attack. Blastoise woke up again and started to fight with Bulbasaur until he stopped and stormed off.

The next day exactly the same, we trained all day, until our trainer told us that tomorrow we would go to Viridian City to win our last badge. He said that we came a long way and we had to give our all to win. We could do it. That night, Bulbasaur attacked me again. This time however, I fend him off. I told him I was going to be our trainer's favorite Pokémon and we were going to win our last badge, just the two of us. I shot an Ember towards him, burning his leaves. Our battle woke up Blastoise, who saw what we were doing and told us to stop. I however, attacked him too since only one of us three could be our trainer's favorite Pokémon and it was going to be me.

So, the battle started. Each one on their own side. I attacked Blastoise, while he attacked Bulbasaur, and Bulbasaur attacked me. I knew that to win, I had to team up with someone. So I proposed Bulbasaur to team up against Blastoise, since he was on his last evolution and was the strongest of us all. He accepted and the two of us attacked Blastoise. We combined our attacks, I used Dragon Rage and Bulbasaur used Vine Whip. Blastoise quickly fell to our attacks and Bulbasaur once again started to attack me. But I knew that to be our trainer's favorite Pokémon, I had to be the only one, beating the other two wasn't enough, I had to kill them.

I continued to attack Blastoise, as Bulbasaur attacked me. His attacks however didn't have much effect since he was a Grass type and I was a Fire type. I shot my Dragon Rage at Blastoise until I finally killed him. However, when I turned around to face Bulbasaur, I saw that he had been charging a Solar Beam while I was busy killing Blastoise.

It was a direct hit towards me. That attack really hurt, it left me in a bad condition but I could still fight. Luckily for me, I was so badly hurt that my Blaze ability activated, so my Fire type attacks increased in power. A red aura enveloped me as I suddenly felt a rush of power. I got up with the energy that I still had and fired my last chance attack: Fire Blast. It struck Bulbasaur directly, leaving him badly hurt and unable to fight. But I still had to finish the job. I slowly walked towards my fainted friend and slashed him with my claws, cutting his neck and finally killing him.

It was done. Both Blastoise and Bulbasaur were dead. I had killed them. Now I was my trainer's only favorite Pokémon. Suddenly, I turned around when I heard a scream. It was my trainer. He looked at me and then at the corpses of his other two Pokémon. He went back inside. I couldn't figure out what he was doing, I was extremely weak from the battle, but I knew I had to be his favorite now. He came back minutes later, with another red and white orb in his hand. He threw it into the air and opened it like it did with all of us before. This time, what came out was a giant green dragon, with a pair of large rhombus-shaped wings with a red trim, toeless hind legs, and skinny arms with three-clawed hands. I had only saw this Pokémon once, as my trainer had showed it to us when we first arrived at his house. He had told us that this was his mother's Pokémon, though I couldn't remember its name.

My trainer looked at me, with hate and anger in his eyes, and then told this green dragon to use Earthquake on me. The impact of the attack left me barely conscious, though unable to stand up or defend myself. I was done. I could barely hear my trainer order a Dragon Breath. As the attack started to burn me I realized the consequences of my actions. I wasn't my trainer's favorite Pokémon, but the one that had taken from him two of his best companions, his friends. I deserved what was coming. As I was dying, I remembered Blastoise words. I shouldn't have listened to Bulbasaur, nor should have attacked him and Blastoise.

I could only smile as now I was going to see them back. My friends, my best friends in the entire world. After all, friends forget everything, right? Now we could be friends again. Just the three of us. Three best friends.


End file.
